Collection
by Saphira00
Summary: 1. Übersetzung von GinnyMaries Teardrops on my Guitar 2. To Be With You SeamusGinny 3. DracoGinny
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!!!

Ich probiere etwas "neues" aus und habe mir gedacht, so eine Art "Never Ending Story" aufzumachen, was heißt, dass ich immer nur Songfics oder OneShots reinstelle, die aber abgeschlossen sind. Habt ihr das jetzt kapiert? 'o

Beginne werde ich mit einer Übersetzung, wo ich heute den ganzen Nachmittag dran saß. Für mich eine Premiere, weil das meine erste Übersetzung ist. Das Orginal heißt **"Teardrops on my guitar"** und ist von **GinnyMarie**, bei der ich mich hiermit noch mal bedanke! THANKS!!!!!!!!

Ich habe das Fic gewählt, weil es mich sehr an meine eigenes Leben im Moment, da ich in einer sehr ähnlichen Situation bin wie meine liebste Ginny.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es werden jetzt immer mal ein paar OneShots oder Songfics reingestellt, aber bei weitem nicht so regelmäßig.

Ich hoffe auf Reviews und bitte darum, dass ihr die Reviews für diese Story bitte auch an GinnyMarie schickt, sie hat darum gebeten.

Also: Enjoy it!

PS: Der Song ist von Taylor Swift und heißt "Teardrops on my guitar"

* * *

**_Teardrops On My Guitar_**

Er lächelte, als er mit ihr sprach. Sein Lächeln war perfekt, sie lächelte zurück, als er über etwas lachte, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte den mut ihn zu fragen, ob er mit ihr zum Ball gehen möchte, welcher in einem Monat war. Sie war aufgeregt und hatte Hermine gefragt ihr bei der Auswahl ihres Kleides zu helfen.

Doch plötzlich flog ihre Welt zusammen, als er wieder mit ihr sprach.

„Oh", sagte er fröhlich und schlug sich an die Stirn. „Hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich jemanden gefragt habe mit mir zu dem Halloween Ball zu gehen? Und sie hat ‚ja' gesagt, kannst du das glauben?"

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, dabei versuchte sie den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der sich in ihrem Herz ausbreitete, den Schmerz, der ihren Bauch dazu bracht zu rebellieren.

„Oh?", sagte sie und versuchte das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht echt wirken zu lassen.

„Ja! Sie ist in Rawenclaw. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie kennst. Ich mag sie schon seid Ende des letzten Jahres und als Dumbledore dann verkündet hat, dass dieser Ball statt findet, wusste ich, dass sie die Richtige ist, welche ich fragen sollte. Und dann stellet sich heraus, dass sie mich auch mag!"

„Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass du mit jemanden gehst, den du magst.", sagte sie leise und lächelte ihn an. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und entschied sich, dass sie jetzt besser gehen sollte, um nicht vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich muss gehen, Harry. Wir sehen uns bestimmt später. Bye."

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Ginny Weasley lies sich auf ihr Bett im Schlafsaal der Mädchen der sechsten Klasse fallen und begann zu weinen. Sie nahm ihren Stoffdrachen und drückte ihn an ihre Brust.

Die Tür öffnete such und eine Minute später erreichten die Schritte ihr Bett.

„Ginny?", flüsterte eine Stimme. „Ginny, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Nein.", schluchzte sie und drückte ihren Drachen enger an ihre Brust. Sofort öffnete Hermine die Vorhänge von Ginnys Bett und setzte sich hinter Ginny.

„Was ist passiert, Ginny?"

„Harry!", krächzte Ginny, während sie sich auf setzte, ihre Knie anzog und ihren Kopf auf diese legte.

„Ginny, was hat Harry getan?"

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld.", sagte sie. Tränen tropften still aus ihren Augen. „Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich wollte, dass er mich zu dem Ball fragt, weißt du noch?", Hermine nickte. „Und heute erzählt er mir, dass er schon irgend ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw gefragt hat. Ich hab noch nicht mal eine Chance bekommen. Außerdem mag er sie schon seid letztem Jahr."

„Oh Ginny!", keuchte Hermine und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Es tut mir so leid!"

„Ja, mir auch. Ich wünsche mir bloß… Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, das er mich vielleicht mag. Wir sind dieses Jahr gute Freunde geworden und es ist einfach… Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es schon weh tut.", Ginny begann wieder mit schluchzen und lies sich zur Seite fallen, wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Ginny?"

„G- Geh einfach, Her- Hermine.", brachte sie zwischen ihren Schluchzern heraus. Eine Minute später hörte sie, wie sich die Tür schloss und legte ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen und weinte weiter.

_  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Eine Woche war vergangen, seid ihrem Zusammenbruch in der Nacht, als Harry erzählt hatte, dass er mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw zu dem Ball geht. Immer wenn sie ihn sah, fühlte sie sich, als ob ihr Herz aus ihrer Brust gerissen würde. Hermine schaute sie öfters besorgt an, sie hatte eindeutig mitleid mit ihrer Freundin. Aber Ginny würde immer nur leicht lächeln, obwohl sie traurig war.

Ginny lief den Korridor zum Zauberkunstraum entlang, als Harry ihr entgegen kam. Ihr Herz begann mir rasen und ihr verschlug es den Atem, als sie das Lächeln sah, was für sie reserviert war und nur für sie. Sie lächelte zurück, als er sie erreichte. Doch er lief an ihr vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie drehte sich langsam um, nur um zu sehen, wie er in die Arme eines hübschen blonden Mädchens lief. Ginny sah, das sie große blaue Augen hatte, welche leuchteten, als sie Harry sahen.

Harry gab ihr einen schlichten Kuss auf die Lippen und Ginny wollte, dass im Erdboden versinken. Sie wollte das Mädchen mit all ihrem Herzen verhexen, aber als sie die Fröhlichkeit in Harrys wunderschönen grünen Augen sah, merkte sie, dass sie ihn gehen lassen musste. Sie hoffte nur, dass das Mädchen in seinen Armen wusste, wie glücklich sie sich schätzen konnte.

_  
__Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Ginny war für den Ball angezogen. Sie ging wieder mit Neville, nur als Freunde. Keiner von beiden hatte ein Date bekommen und da beide gehen wollten haben sie beschlossen gemeinsam zu gehen.

Sie fand sie sah wundervoll aus, als sie auf ihrem Bett saß und in den Spiegel starrte. Sie trug eine schokoladenbraune Robe, welche einige Ähnlichkeiten mit Muggelsachen hatte. Ihre Harre waren in einem losen Knoten zusammengebunden und einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie würde das schon schaffen. Sie würde die beiden zusammen sehen, tanzend ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Sie wusste sie würde es schaffen.

Alles was sie noch brauchte, war ihr Gryffindor Mut um hinunter zu gehen.

Sie schaute nach rechts und sah die Muggel Gitarre, die ihr Vater ihr vor zwei Jahren geschenkt hat. Seid dem hatte sie gelernt, wie man sie spielte. Sie stand auf und lief zu ihr und hob sie auf, noch bevor sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen lies und begann ein paar Seiten anzuschlagen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden begann sie zu leise zu summen, lies die Tränen auf ihre Gitarre fallen und dachte wieder daran, wie sehr sie Harry liebte.

_  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Sie und Neville hatte eine schöne Zeit be idem Ball, genau wie das letzte Mal. Sie vermied es zu Harry und Kristin, das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, zu schauen. Aber wenn sie es tat, spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Stich. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen hoch und sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

Neville schaute sie genau in so einem Moment an. „Ginny?", sagte er, seine Augen folgten ihrem Blick, dann schaute er sie wieder an. „Du bist so viel besser als sie, das weißt du doch, oder?"

„Neville.", flehte sie leise, eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen. Der Junge hob seine Hand und wischte sie weg.

„Ginny, irgendwann wird er merken, dass du die Richtige für ihn bist, und wenn nicht muss ich ihn verfluchen.", sie lachte. „Das heißt, ich würde es verstehen, wenn du gehen möchtest. Ich bringe dich sogar noch zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe sowieso keine Lust mehr zu Tanzen, weißt du?"

„Oh, Neville, vielen Dank!", Ginny schlang ihre Arme um ihren Freund und umarmte ihn und bemerkte, dass der Junge roch wie ihre Brüder.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie wünderschön du heute aussiehst, Ginny?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wenn das so ist; du siehst wundervoll aus Ginny und wenn Harry nicht merkt, was er verpasst, dann muss ich sagen, dass Voldemort ihn schon ganz schön weit gebracht hat." (A/N: So hier tut sich mir gerade ein Abgrund auf, da ich nicht so recht weiß, wie ich diese Stelle am besten hätte übersetzten sollen. Für euch alle: "… I'll have to say that Voldemort got to him at some point." " Ich hoffe ihr wisst es etwas besser zu übersetzen als ich.)

Ginny lachte. Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem sich die beiden von Hermine und ihrer Verabredung und auch von Ron und seiner Verabredung verabschiedet haben, gingen sie beide zusammen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie trennten sich an der Treppe zu den verschiedenen Schlafsälen, doch vorher umarmte Ginny Neville ein weiteres Mal. „Danke Neville, vielen, vielen Dank!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Treppen hochging.

Als sie sich ihren Pyjama angezogen hatte und es sich in ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, schaute sie zu einem Bild von Harry, Ron, Hermine und ihr und nahm es von ihren Nachtisch. Sie fuhr mit ihren Finger leicht über das Glas, welches das Photo bedeckte. Sein Arm war über ihrer Schulter und sie grinsten beide breit in die Kamera.

Ginny seufzte und stellte das Bild zurück, drehte sich um, so dass ihr Rücken zu dem Bild zeigte. Sie hoffte, dass sie diese Nacht wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekam.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war gefüllt mit Gelächter, wie jeden Samstagabend. Ginny saß mit einem Buch auf ihrem Schoß in einem Sessel und las, während sie dem Lied lauschte, welches aus dem Radio drang, noch nicht einmal bemerkend, dass sie mit summte.

Das Portrait öffnete sich und sie sah auf, um zu sehen, dass Harry in den Raum kam, ein Haar unordentlich wie immer. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude und wieder brach ihr Herz, als ihr klar wurde, dass nicht sie es war, die dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen hervorruft.

„Hey, Gin.", er setzte sich gegenüber von ihr und sie lächelte ihn an, dann schaute sie wieder auf ihr Buch, nachdem er zurückgelächelt hatte.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**Ende**

* * *

_Und hat es euch gefallen?_

_Bitte vergesst mir nicht GinnyMarie_

_Bye_


	2. To Be With You

**Hallo!!!!!!!**

Danke für die beiden lieben Reviews! Und ihr restlichen **Schwarzleser** schämt euch!!!!!! Die 28 Männeln, die nicht reviewt haben, sollten am besten im Boden versinken oder bei diesem OneShot ein Review da lassen.

In diesem OneShot muss ich noch was vornweg nehmen, da ich nicht exakt JK's Vorlage genutzt habe. Ich habe ein ziemlich unegwöhnliches und eigentlich im Deutschen noch nicht verwendetes Paaring genommen und zwar Ginny/Seamus.

Damit die Story aber aufgeht habe ich Seamus aus einer Muggelfamilie stammen lassen. Ich weiß, eigentlich ist Dean der Muggel, aber irgendwie passt er, meiner Meinung nach, nicht rein. So! Damit müsst ihr Leben

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und bitte schreibt mir ein paar liebe Reviews. Auch die **Schwarzleser!**!!!!!!!!! Ich seh euch alle! ;-)

Viel Spaß und enjoy it!!!!  
Eure Saphi

**

* * *

**

**To Be With You**

Sie rannte, rannte weg von ihm. Ihre roten Haare wehten hinter ihr und Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Nie wieder, nie wieder würde sie auf ihn hineinfallen! Sie würde sich kein weiteres Mal das Herz von ihm brechen lassen. Sie stolperte und fiel unsanft auf den harten Steinboden, wo sie liegen blieb und weiter weinte. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen kam auf sie zu gerannt. Er kniete sich vor die junge Frau nieder und hob sie vorsichtig auf. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, und drückte sich enger an ihn. Er trug sie ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zu ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und flüsterte das Passwort. Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und offenbarte den, mittlerweile leeren, Gemeinschaftsraum. Er trug sie zu dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und legte sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit ab, welche man ihm nicht unbedingt zutraute. Sie schluchzte immer noch und der Blonde kniete sich neben das Sofa und begann ihr feuerrotes Haar zu streicheln.

„Was ist passiert, Süße?", fragte er leise, als sie aufgehört hatte mit weinen. Die Rothaarige schaute ihn aus ihren blauen Augen entgegen und sein Magen drehte sich um, als er den Ausdruck in ihnen sah. Vorsichtig wischte er die Tränen von ihrer Wange und versuchte den verzweifelten und traurigen Blick auszuweichen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie atmete tief durch.

„Harry…", war alles, was über ihre Lippen kam. Ein Tropfen löste sich aus dem Winkel ihrer geschlossenen Augen und rollte über ihre Wangen, um sich dann bei ihren Lippen zu treffen. ‚Natürlich! Wer oder was auch sonst?!', dachte er sich.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte er und streichelte gedankenverloren über ihre Locken. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Er… Ich… Cho… Ich wollte mich mit ihm auf dem Qudditchfeld treffen, er wollte sich bei entschuldigen, wegen der letzten Sache mit Cho. Ich hab auf ihn gewartet… Nach einer halben Stunde bin ich in die Umkleidekabine gegangen… Dort waren sie… beide… nackt… mittendrin beim… beim…", ihre Stimme versagte.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe mich umgedreht und bin weggerannt. Er darf es nicht erfahren, Seamus. Bitte sag ihm nichts. Ich möchte, dass er es beendet.", sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und blickte ihn flehend an. Wieder wendete er seinen Blick ab. Er konnte nicht schwören, dass er Potter nichts tat, für den Schmerz, den er dem Mädchen das er liebte, wieder angetan hatte.

„Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Sie schaute ihn starr aus ihren blauen Augen an, die durch ihre Tränen noch mehr zwei tiefen Seen glichen, und lächelte plötzlich. Es war kein trauriges oder verzweifeltes Lächeln, es war ehrlich und voller Freude. Seamus zog fragend seine Augenbraun hoch.

„Was ist daran so lustig, wenn ich dich ins Bett schicke?", sie richtete sich auf, ihn immer noch anlächelnd, und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

„Komm, mein Kuschelbär!", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme beleget von ihrem Zusammenbruch.

Der Blonde musste nun lächeln, auch wenn es nur eines war, was nicht seine Augen erreichte, was Ginny aber nicht bemerkte. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu sich herunter. Die Rothaarige, welche diesen ‚Übergriff' nicht erwartet hatte, quiekte vor erstaunen auf und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht.

„Uff,… du bist schwer, Süße.", murmelte der junge Mann, was ihm einen empörten Blick von der Weasley einbrachte. Er lachte und schaute sie fragend an.

„Und du bist daran Schuld, Finnigan."

„Wie? Ich? Warum bin ich Schuld daran, das du schwer bist?", Ginny antwortete ihm nicht, sonder strich ihm eine Strähne seines langen blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, was für ein Chaos diese Gesten in dem jungen Mann anstellten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Doch wie sich ihr Körper an seinen presste machte es ihm nicht einfacher seine Gefühle für sie in den Hintergrund zu stellen.

„Seamus?", flüsterte die junge Frau auf ihm.

„Hmm?"

„Glaubst du, dass Harry und ich… Das wir irgendwann ohne Cho eine Beziehung führen können?"

‚NEIN! Weil er dich immer betrügen wird und weil er immer und immer wieder deine Naivität ausnutzen wird um sich mit Cho zu treffen. Und ich werde immer derjenige sein, der dich tröstet, der immer für dich da sein wird.', hallte es im Kopf des Befragten wieder.

„Bestimmt, Ginny. Bestimmt.", ihm war klar, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte, nicht jetzt und nicht in ihrem Zustand. Sie lächelte leicht in seine Brust und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Sie lagen eine Zeit lang schweigen so da, bis das Portrait zur Seite schwang und jemand in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Seamus wusste, dass es Harry war, dennoch wollte er die Rothaarige nicht aus der Umarmung entlassen, zu gespannt war er auf die Reaktion Potters.

„GINNY!", die Weasley saß plötzlich auf Seamus und schaute ihren Freund an. Der Blonde rappelte sich auf und schlang seine Arme beruhigend um Ginny, welche Harry mit angsterfüllten Augen anstarrte.

„Wie kannst du nur? Wir sind zusammen und du liegst mit einem anderem im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo euch auch noch jeder sehen kann!", die grünen Augen ihres Freundes funkelten vor Wut und, das verwunderte Ginny und Seamus, vor Enttäuschung.

„Sie schläft aber nicht mit anderen, während sie mit dir zusammen ist.", gab Seamus bissig zurück und Harrys Blick fiel auf ihn. Finnigan reckte sein Kinn ein wenig hoch und schaute Harry wütend an.

„Nehm' deine Finger von meiner Freundin!", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige, doch Seamus dachte gar nicht daran.

„Dann lass deine Finger von Cho.", beide Jungs schauten Ginny verwundert an. Diese lehnte sich zurück und schmiegte sich an die Brust des Gryffindor.

„Ginny! Ich und Cho haben nichts miteinander!", beharrte Harry.

„Das sah vorhin aber anders aus, als ihr beide nackt in der Umkleide ward.", Ginny stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen und sie drehte sich um und barg ihren Kopf ihn Seamus Schulter, welcher sie enger an sich zog.

„FINNIGAN! Lass deine dreckigen Muggelfinger von meiner Freundin!", brüllte Harry und war dabei auf sie zu zu rennen, doch Ginny sprang plötzlich auf. Sowohl Harry als auch Seamus schauten sie erschrocken an. Sie ging auf Harry zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Es. Ist. Aus. Potter!", flüsterte sie und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes in ihren Schlafsaal.

Harry lies sich auf das Sofa sinken und starrte auf den Teppich, als ob er nicht begreifen wollte, was gerade geschehen war.

„Das war längst überfällig.", meldete sich Seamus zu Wort, welcher genauso überrascht war wie Harry.  
"Sei still Finnigan!", murmelte Harry. „Du bist doch Schuld an der ganzen Misere!"

„Ich?", fragte Seamus spöttisch.

„Ja du! Als ob ich nicht wüsste, dass du Ginny schon seid Wochen umgarnst.", keifte ihn der Schwarzhaarige an.

„Ich umgarne Ginny nicht! Wir sind Freunde!", schrie Seamus.

„Ganz schön enge Freunde. Du willst doch was von ihr, Finnigan!", gab Harry genauso wütend zurück. Seamus schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin, Muggel?"

„Sei still! Ich geh schlafen.", Er ging Richtung Schlafsaal, als Harry ihn zurück hielt. „Was?!"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du wirklich was für Ginny empfindest?", der Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen war neutral.

„Was wäre wenn?", gab Seamus zurück.

„Dann sag ihr es bald und mach sie bitte glücklich. Sie hat es verdient.", auf Harry Gesicht stahl sich ein Ausdruck von Schwäche und er lies den Kopf hängen. Seamus nickte und ging in den Schlafsaal, nur um nachzudenken, wie er Ginny seine Gefühle gestehen sollte.

Am nächsten morgen saß die Rothaarige schon in der Großen Halle, als Seamus zum Frühstück ging. Sie starrte in ihr Essen und schob gedankenverloren ihr Ei auf dem Teller umher. Der Blonde setzte sich leise neben sie.

„Das Ei kann nichts dafür.", flüsterte er. Die Weasley schaute erschrocken auf und Seamus sah eine Träne über ihre Wangen kullern.

„Ich hätte mich nicht von Harry trennen sollen. Es war ein Fehler.", schluchzte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Seamus' Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ohne zu zögern sprang er auf und rannte aus der Halle. Ginny Blickte ihm nur verwirrt hinterher und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Hermine hatte das ganze Szenario vom anderen Ende des Tisches beobachtet und wusste von Seamus Schwäche für Ginny. Sie stand auf und ging zu der Rothaarigen hin, welche abermals ihr Ei folterte.

„Hey, Ginny. Na, wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine zärtlich.

„Wie soll's mir schon gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", Hermine schwieg. Wie sollte sie Ginny nur darauf ansprechen? „Ginny? Kann ich mit dir reden? Allein?", Ginny nickte, stand auf und folgte Hermine hinaus.

„Was ist nun Hermine?", Ginny trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Du hast dich von Harry getrennt?", Hermines Augen bohrten sich in die der jüngeren Hexe.

„Nicht du auch noch! Ich hab' mir das heute schon von Ron anhören müssen.", schrie die Weasley verzweifelt und wollte schon wegrennen, doch Hermine hielt sie zurück.

„Du hast das Richtige getan. Ich sage es nur ungern, schließlich ist er mein bester Freund, aber Harry hat dich nicht verdient.", Ginny schaute Hermine mit großen Augen an. War sie verrückt geworden? _Harry Potter_ soll nicht der Richtige für sie sein? Das allein müsste doch schon einen Skandal auslösen.

„W…Wi…Wie bitte?", stotterte Ginny.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du solltest endlich deine Augen aufmachen und sehen, wer der Richtige für dich ich, und das schon seid einer langen Zeit.", Hermine zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Bibliothek.

Ginny stand wie versteinert auf dem Gang und schaute ihr hinter her.

„Die spinnt doch…", mummelte die Rothaarige und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Seamus saß in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu weinen.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Eine Ginerva Weasley würde _niemals_ von einem Harry Potter los kommen. Und dann erst recht nicht für einen dahergelaufenen Muggelstämmigen wie ihn. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und Blickte auf, genau in die Augen von Ginny.

„Hey, ich wollte fragen, was vorhin mit dir los war?", fragte sie sanft und lächelte ihn an.

„Nichts.", murmelte er und wand sich ab. Die Rothaarige zog ihre Augenbraun hoch und lies sich auf seinen Schoss nieder.

„Erzähl's mir.", flüsterte sie und versuchte ihn anzuschauen. „Geht es um ein Mädchen?"

Seamus räusperte sich und nickte. Warum sollte er auch lügen? Ginny spürte einen kurzen Stich in ihrem Herzen, als er nickte.

„Und? Kenne ich sie?", sie war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wissen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, kann sein.", immer noch wich er ihrem Blicken aus. Ginny drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu ihrem.

„Seamus, wir sind doch Freunde. Sag mir wer es ist, vielleicht kenn ich sie ja und kann mit ihr reden.", Strähnen seines blonden Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Augen blickten in ihre. Ginny begriff plötzlich, was oder besser wen Hermine gemeint hatte. Seamus zögerte jedoch nicht mehr, sonder beugte sich vor und küsste sie schüchtern. In Ginny schien eine Mauer zu zerbrechen und eine Welle von Emotionen überspülte sie. Emotionen, die nur Seamus galten. Seine Lippen begannen sich auf ihren zu bewegen, als sie nicht zurückwich. Der Kuss vertiefte sich immer weiter, doch schließlich lösten sie sich und Seamus lehnte seine Stirn gegen die ihre.

„Ich liebe dich, Süße.", murmelte er und wurde mit einem weiteren Kuss belohnt.

* * *

Denkt dran, ich seh euch °,° _böse grinst_


	3. NEXT!

**Hallo!!**

Mensch, man sollte eigentlich glauben, dass ich in den Ferien öfters zum schreiben kommen, aber Pustekuchen. Ich sitze gerade noch über einem neuem Chap von "On My Own" und bei meiner "Buchjägerin" ist im Moment eine kleine Schreibblokade...Vielleicht kommen mir ein paar gute Ideen in Kroatien, da gehts nämlich bald für 10 Tage hin jipiiiieee

Zu der Geschichte: Ich hab mir die Idee von einer MTV - Serie geholt, die ihr sicherlich kennt, und zwar "NEXT"...d.h. mir gehört hier noch weniger als sowieso schon...Ich hab mich an ein paar Klischees bedient, also nehmts mir nicht übel. An alle Blonden, die sich vielleicht angegriffen fühlen sollten: Ich bin selber blond! (klärt sich gleich in der Geschichte)

Reviews sind erwünscht und DANKE an die, die die Geschichten gelesen und bewertet haben.

Achso, wäre vielleicht von Interesse: **DRACO/GINNY**...ist das Paaring

Also, wie immer: Enjoy it!

Eure Saphira

**

* * *

**

**NEXT!**

‚_Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?', _fragte sich Draco Malfoy verzweifelt. Irgendeine schnuckelige Blondine hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen mitten auf der Straße angesprochen und ihn gefragt, ob er Lust hätte an einer Datingshow eines Musiksenders teil zu nehmen. Dusselig und Hormongesteuert wie er war („Hey! Wer bei der Frau nicht ‚ja' sagt ist doch nicht mehr ganz normal!") stimmte er zu und nun stand er hier und wurde von einem Muggel ausgefragt.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte die kleine Kugel von Mensch vor ihm.

„24… Kann mir mal jemand sagen um was es hier überhaupt geht?!", fauchte er.

„Wohnhaft?"

„London. Um was geht es hier?"

„Hobbys?", er wurde ignoriert, ein Malfoy wurde ignoriert!

„Beim Barte des Merlin!"

„Ich habe nach deinen Hobbys gefragt, nicht nach deinen Lieblingsbüchern.", grunzte der menschliche Pfannkuchen vor ihm. _‚Okay, ich bin hier unter Muggel… Muggel… Scheiße, was mach ich hier?!'_

„Schach und ich fliege gerne.", das Mondgesicht schaute ihn skeptisch an und kritzelte etwas auf seinen Notizblock.

„Irgendwas Merkwürdiges oder Besonders aus deinem Leben?"

‚_Genug, damit du denkst, dass ich in die nächste Irrenanstalt geschafft werden sollte. Muggel…so was Primitives.'_

„Frettchen. Meine Freunde nennen mich Frettchen.", Malfoy grinste die lebende Kanonenkugel an.

„Schwul?", war die nächste frage und Draco musste sich setzten.

„Seh' ich aus, als ob ich auf Kerle stehe?!", fauchte er.

Die Kugel schaute ihn kurz an: „Ja." Draco blinzelte.

„Vorlieben?", Draco prustete los.

„Bei was?", fragte der Blonde anzüglich.

„Was magst du? An Frauen, an Menschen… Warum müssen immer alle sofort an das _Eine_ denken?!", fragte der Pfannkuchen verzweifelt.

Draco lies das Frage-Antwort-Spiel weiter über sich ergehenund als die Kugel vor ihm endlich aufgehört hatte zu sprechen stellte er seine lange zurückgehaltene Frage: „Was bei Merlin soll das hier werden?"

„Das weißt du nicht? Also, das hier ist eine Datingshow. Du triffst fünf Frauen und ‚datest' sie, wenn dir eine nicht gefällt, sagst du ‚Next' und die nächste kommt. Wenn dir eine gefällt kannst du sie nach einem zweiten Date fragen. Ach ja, jede Kandidatin bekommt pro Minute einen Dollar und sie kann das zweite Date auch ablehnen und das Geld nehmen. Verstanden Blondie?"

„Ja.", grummelte Draco.

* * *

„Hey, Rothaar!", Ginny drehte sich um und sah eine junge Frau auf sich zu rennen.

„Was?", schnarrte die Rothaarige.

„Wir suchen noch eine Teilnehmerin an einer Datingshow. Hättest du Interesse?", die Blonde kam vor Ginny zum stehen.

„Und was springt dabei raus?"

Die Frau lächelte: „Entweder dein Traumann oder, je nach dem wie lange du es mit ihm aushältst, Geld."

Ginny schaute die Blondine vor sich skeptisch an. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sämtliche blonden Menschen (Luna ausgenommen) waren ihr suspekt oder unsympathisch. Wenn sie recht überlegte war Luna ihr auch suspekt.

„Bitte, ich brauche noch dringend eine Teilnehmerin!", sie schaute sie flehend aus ihren blauen Augen an.

„Okay, ich mach's.", sagte Ginny. Die Blondine umarmte sie stürmisch und jauchzte vor Freude.

„Super!!! Du musst uns nur noch ein paar Fragen beantworten. Folge mir bitte.", die Frau setzte sich mit ihren überlangen Beinen (‚_Solche langen Beine sollten verboten werden!'_, grummelte Ginny in Gedanken.) in Bewegung.

„Das hier ist Eddie, er nimmt deine Daten auf und stellt dir ein paar Fragen.", und weg war sie. Ginny stand vor einem kleinen pummeligen Mann, der sogar noch kleiner war als sie selbst, und das sollte was heißen, bei Ginny's 1,55m.

„Name?", kam es genervt von unter Ginny's Nase.

„Ähm… Ginny Weasley."

„Alter?"

„23?"

„Wohnhaft?"

„London."

„Oh, da wirst du schon mal Vorteile haben, unser Süßer kommt auch nicht aus den Staaten. Hobbys?"

„Lesen und fliegen.", der Zwerg vor ihr schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Irgendwas Merkwürdiges oder Besonderes aus deinem Leben?"

„Uff. Ich war in den besten Freund meines Bruders verliebt?", was sollte man (frau) bei dieser Frage auch antworten? Wann sie ihre Tage bekommen hat?! Und so ging es eine Weile weiter, bis Eddie seinen Stift endlich wieder in sein Hemd steckte und sich ohne ein weiteres Kommentar umdrehte und ging.

„Ist er fertig mit dir, Darling?", fragte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihr.

„Uuh, ich glaub schon.", die Rothaarige drehte sich um und stand einer großen stämmigen Frau gegenüber, welche sie gütig anlächelte.

„Na dann komm mal mit, wir wollen doch, dass unser Süßer dich nimmt, oder?", sie zwinkerte Ginny zu und ging in eine kleine Gardarobe, wo noch vier andere Mädchen saßen.

„Na komm mal her.", und eh Ginny sich versah hatte sie ein dezentes Make-up aufgelegt bekommen und wurde mit einem viel zu tief ausgeschnittenen Top und einem viel zu kurzen Rock in eine Umkleidekabine geschoben. Als sie wieder heraustrat pfiff die Frau anerkennend und Ginny ging zu erst besten Spiegel. Was sie dort sah fand sie noch nicht mal so übel. Ihre roten Haare hatte man in dem Pferdeschwanz gelassen, welche sie schon den ganzen Tag trug. Sie trug ein grünes Top, welches perfekt mit ihren Haaren biss, und einen doch nicht so kurzen Rock, welcher ihre Beine etwas länger erscheinen lies, als sie eigentlich waren.

„Das bin nicht ich.", murmelte sie.

„ES GEHT LOOOOOS!"

* * *

Da stand er nun. Vor einem großen Bus, hinter ihm war ein Pool und eine Bar. Er sollte jetzt so tun, als ob er diese ganze Sache amüsant finde… Das war ja wohl ein Scherz.

Er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, seine Haare waren offen.

„ES GEHT LOOOOOS!"

„Unser Dater!!!!!!!!", erklang eine Frauenstimme aus dem Nichts. „Sein Name ist Draco Malfoy, 24 und kommt aus London…", dann wurden seine ganzen Antworten wiedergegeben, welcher er dem lebenden Pfannkuchen gegeben hatte.

„Und das ist unsere erste Kandidatin!", die Tür des Busses öffnete sich und eine kleine Frau mit kurzem, braunem Haare kam heraus. „ROSE MONTANA! 24, aus LA. Sie popelt beim Autofahren. Sie hat ihren letzten Freund krankenhausreif geschlagen und liebt Monstertrucks." Die Braunhaarige kam auf ihn zu und zeigte eine Reihe gelber Zähne. Sie war stämmig und an ihre Armen waren übersät mit Tatoos.

„Hallo!", sie grinste ihn an. _‚Was muss ich sagen, um sie Loszubekommen?'_

„Hi!"

„Bist du Britte?", fragte sie.

„Uhu." _‚Wie war das Wort?'_

„Hört man. Und wie heißt du? Rede mit mir!", grunzte sie.

„Draco. Draco Malfoy.", presste er heraus.

„Und nun? Was hast du dir ausgedacht?"

„NEXT!", das war's!

„Was?! Du kennst mich noch nicht mal! _(‚Zum Glück!') _Du weißt gar nicht was du verpasst, Milchreisbubi."

„Ja, ich werde es bedauern, dir nicht beim Nasebohren zusehen zu können.", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie zum Bus zurückstapfte.

„Das waren 2 $ für Rose. Unsere nächste Kandidatin ist MAGGIE BROWN! 19, aus Boston. Sie liebt ihre Katze Honeymoon (AN: Wer sich im Englischen auskennt (wie ich xD...3 in Englisch hat ' ) weiß, das „Honeymoon" übersetzt Flitterwochen heißt) über alles, sie arbeitet in einem Strippclup und wohnt noch bei ihren Eltern.", eine weitere Brünette stieg aus dem Bus. Ihre Haare waren diesmal länger und, zu Dracos „Freude", waren auch keine Tätowierungen auf ihren Armen.

„Hallo!", sie umarmte ihn total unvorbereitet.

„Hallo.", kam es nur keuchend von dem Malfoy.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen.", sie lächelte ihn süßlich an. _‚Boah, und ich dachte Umbridges Lächeln war gestellt._

„Die Freude ist ganz meiner Seits…", weiter kam er nicht.

„Uh, bist du Britte?", er nickte. „Uh, weißt du. Honeymoon mag keine Britten. Sie ist da etwas eigen. Eigentlich hat sie grundsätzlich was gegen Männer, aber meinen letzten britischer Freier hat sie…nun ja… in seinen Schritt gekratzt."

Draco blinzelte. Das war sogar für den besten Zauberer zu viel.

„N..NEXT!", stotterte der blonde Zauberer. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und verschwand wieder in den Bus.

* * *

Im Bus:

Ginny saß etwas sehr verloren zwischen den anderen Teilnehmerinnen, welche ihre Situation sichtlich genossen. Sie lächelte nur unsicher alle an und rutschte tiefer in den Sitz. Die mollige Braunhaarige neben ihr war die Erste. Rose stand auf und gab einen siegessichren Spruch von sich, dann war sie verschwunden.

Eine große Blonde _(‚Gibt es den nur blonde Menschen auf diesen Planeten?!', _dachtesie verzweifeltneben ihr begann sofort über sie her zu ziehen.

„Die wird er sicherlich nicht lange behalten, so wie die aussieht.", lästerte sie.

„Melanie! Was ist wenn er auf solche Frauen steht?", fragte Maggie, welche, nach Ginny's Geschmack, eindeutig zu jung für diese Show war.

„Bestimmt nicht!", gab Melanie schnippisch zurück und schaute die Braunhaarige neben sich spöttisch an. Die Blonde behielt Recht, Rose kam nach gerade mal zwei Minuten wieder in den Bus.

„Milchreisbubi.", grummelte sie. „Maggie, du bist die Nächste." Maggie sprang begeistert auf und zwinkerte Ginny kurz zu, bevor auch sie aus dem Bus stieg.

„Und, wie sieht er aus?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige, welche sich genau wie Ginny, bis jetzt aus den Gesprächen herausgehalten hat.

„Eigentlich ganz gut. Er ist blond (‚_NEIN! Womit habe ich das verdient?!'), _groß und, von dem was ich sehen konnte, gut gebaut. Und er kommt von der Insel.", Melanies Augen funkelten bei Roses Worten.

„Und, ob er Maggie nehmen wird?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige abermals. Ihre Frage wurde augenblicklich beantwortet, als das junge Mädchen lächelnd in den Bus zurückkam.

„WOAHH!!!", kreischten Rose, Melanie und die Schwarzhaarige.

„Honeymoon mag keine Britten, also habe ich ihn gebeten mich zu nexten.", sie grinste etwas dümmlich und lies sich wieder neben Ginny nieder. „Desi, du bist dran." Die Schwarzhaarige stand auf und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Bus.

„Diese Gruftenschlampe wird es nicht schaffen.", verkündete Melanie laut. Sie schaute sich Beifall heischend um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Ginny, welche nicht wie die anderen beiden beigeistert nickte. „Und Rothaar? Wie sieht's aus? Glaubst du, dass Desi weiter kommt."

„Ich weiß nicht.", stammelte Ginny und blickte unsicher auf ihren Schoß. Melanie lachte laut und begann weiter über Desiree herzuziehen.

* * *

Bei (einem sehr verstörten) Draco:

„Das war es dann für Maggie. 3$ für unser Katzenliebhaberin. Als nächstes kommt DESIREE SMITH! Sie ist 25 und kommt aus Las Vegas. Sie wird von ihren Freunden Desi genannt, sagt sie war mal mit einem echten Zauberer zusammen und würde den Eisbären Knut gerne als Haustier haben.", eine große schwarzhaarige Frau kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und geschminkt.

„Hi! Ich bin Desi", auch sie umarmte ihn.

„Draco. Hi." nuschelte der Malfoy.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen.", sie lächelte ihn an. Draco nickte nur. „Und? Was hast du vor?"

„Öhm… Was hältst du von baden?", sie nickte. Draco führte sie zu einer Umkleidekabine und gab ihr einen Bikini.

„Das soll ich anziehen?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Willst du im Wintermantel in den Pool springen?", schnarrte der Malfoy.

„Ich finde Bikins sind eine Beleidigung der Frauen.", sagte sie sachlich.

„Was?! Entweder du ziehst das jetzt an, oder du kannst wieder gehen!", fauchte er.

„Pff.", sie riss ihm den Bikini aus der Hand und verschwand in der Umkleidekabine. Der Blonde schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf und ging in die andere Umkleide. Als er wieder nur noch in Badehose aus der Umkleide kam, stand Desi schon draußen, immer noch in ihren schwarzen Klamotten. Er räusperte sich und sie drehte sich um. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie Dracos Körper sah.

„Willst du nicht, oder bist du zu blöd?", fragte Draco und gestikulierte zu ihr.

„Ich empfinde Bikinis sind unter der Würde der Frau, sie erniedrigen sie.", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„NEXT!"

Warum konnte nicht mal eine normale Frau kommen? Desiree pfefferte den Bikini vor ihn hin und rannte regelrecht zurück zum Bus.

„Tschau Desiree, dass waren 14$ für dich."

* * *

Im Bus:

Ginnys Gesicht glich einer Tomate. Melanie zog über sie her. Lästerte über ihre roten Haare, ihre Sommersprossen, ihre sehr zierliche Statur.

„… Hattest du überhaupt schon mal einen Freund? Bestimmt nicht, welcher normale Kerl nimmt schon eine Frau mit solchen Fusseln? Du solltest dir die Dinger da oben ab rasieren lassen…", Melanie wurde unterbrochen, als eine wütende Desi in den Bus gestürmt kam.

„Dieser Frauenschänder!", fauchte sie und lies sich auf ihren Platz fallen. „Ginny? Du bist die Nächste.", Ginny stand erleichtert auf.

„Bis gleich Rothaar.", trällerte Melanie hinter ihr her.

* * *

Bei Draco:

„Unsere nächste Kandidatin ist GINNY WEASLEY!", Draco musste husten, Ginny Weasley? Wieselkönigs kleine Schwester? Das konnte nicht sein. „Sie ist, 24 und kommt aus London. Ginny hat sechs große Brüder, war in den besten Freund ihres Bruders verliebt und sämtliche blonden Menschen sind ihr suspekt."

Eine kleine rothaarige Gestallt kam auf Draco zu. Sie hatte einen Mini an und ein schön ausgeschnittenes Top. Draco zog die Luft ein. War das wirklich die kleine Weasley?

„Weasley?", der Kopf der Rothaarigen schnellte nach oben.

„Malfoy?", sie schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Erstaunen an, dann tat sie etwas, was er nicht erwartet hätte. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Perplex schlang er seine Arme um sie.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin dich zu sehen, Draco.", Draco kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Eine Weasley, die froh war ihn zu sehen und ihn bei seinem Vornamen ansprach.

„Ich bin auch froh die zu sehen, Ginny.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Ginny löste sich von ihm.

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?", der Malfoy grinste sie an und gab ihr einen Bikini.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen baden.", sie lächelte ihn an und verschwand in der nächsten Kabine. Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Die Frage wurde aus seinem Kopf gewischt, als Ginny wieder aus der Umkleide trat. Draco konnte nicht erleichterter sein, als er die hübsche Rothaarige sah. Sie hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was jedem Slytherin Ehre gemacht hätte, dennoch wunderte sich der Blonde, warum sie ihn so angrinste.

„Und, Draco? Lust auf eine Abkühlung?", flüsterte sie, als sie vor ihm stand und mit einem Finger über seine Brust fuhr. Die Weasley wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern legte beide Hände auf seinen Bauch und schubste ihn. Der junge Mann verlor sein Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten. Ein leicht femininer Schrei entschlüpfte seiner Kehle, bevor er ins Wasser fiel.

„Na warte.", kam es von Draco, als er wieder auftauchte. Seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf und verliehen die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wischmob. Er kletterte schnell, und dennoch mit einer schon fast verbotenen Eleganz, aus dem Wasser und rannte Ginny hinterher.

„NEIIIIIIIIIIIN! Draco… Bitte… Blubber…", nach zwei Runden um den Pool hatte der Malfoy sie geschnappt und ist mit ihr zusammen ins Wasser gesprungen.

„PFFffff… Bist du des Wahnsinns? Das Wasser ist kalt!", keuchte die Rothaarige und paddelte zum Beckenrand, dass selbstgefällige Grinsen des Blonden ignorierend. Sie stütze sich auf dem Rand des Pools ab und wollte herausklettern, als sich erneut zwei Arme um sie schlangen und sie aber diesmal sanft ins Wasser zogen. Sie lies sich nach hinten fallen und genoss das sichere Gefühl, welches sie plötzlich überkam, als Draco seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang. Er schwamm mit ihr zu einer Liege, welche unter Wasser war und legte sich darauf. Sie begannen sich zu unterhalten, wie sie in diese Misere hereingerutscht sind, was sie nach Hogwarts gemacht haben, usw.

Ginny fiel fast von der Liege, als eine Stimme plötzlich aus dem Nichts rief: „Draco? Möchtest du Ginny nicht endlich mal abservieren oder zu einem nächsten Date fragen, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

Der Blonde, welcher gerade gedankenverloren Ginnys Bauch gestreichelt hatte, schaute die Besitzerin des Bauches fragend an.

„Und, Miss Weasley? Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und auf ein zweites Date mit mir gehen, oder nehmen Sie lieber die… ?" „245$", kam wieder die Stimme aus dem Nichts. Ginny schluckte. 245$? Das war für sie eine ganze Stange Geld, aber ihr Bauch, welcher jetzt wieder von Dracos Fingern verwöhnt wurde, sagte ihr, dass sie lieber den Besitzer der Finger nehmen sollte.

„Ich nehme das Date!", flüsterte sie. Das Gesicht des Malfoys zierte ein Lächeln. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich vor und berührte sanft Ginnys Lippen. Die Rothaarige erschauderte und küsste ihn zurück. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie aus dem Bus eine blonde Gestalt auf sie zusteuert, welche tobend ihre blonde Mähne hinter sich her wehen lies und Ginny in den Schillernsten Farben beschimpfte. Die junge Frau wurde von zwei Männern aufgehalten, noch bevor sie das junge Paar erreichen konnte. Ginny und Draco bekamen davon aber nicht viel mit…

* * *

Wie wärs mit einem Review?? Und vielleicht einen Wunsch über was ihr eine Kurzgeschichte haben wollt? 


End file.
